


Eternity's End

by benjaminalbert1999



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminalbert1999/pseuds/benjaminalbert1999





	1. A Good Day and A Wandering Stranger

Walking in the great forest of Raltema, two adventurers decided to take on a quest from the guild to kill lesser basilisks with a price of 30 gold piece. It is a moderate type of quests that only strong adventurers are allowed to take.  
Basilisks are serpent like creature based from the Greek Mythology, which looks like a Komodo dragon, that petrifies their enemies turning them into stone

“Finally! Some action before the examination” Archaelaus said with a big smile on his face

Archaelaus is a son of a merchant who is very eager to learn magic and become the greatest magician in the country. His father was once a top performing student who graduated in the academy who decided to live peacefully in a small town as a blacksmith.

“Yes, hopefully we’ll do good in the examinations” Bella said then gripped her first and placed it to her heart

Bella is a daughter of a high-noble who governs the town that Archaelaus is living in. They became best friends because Archelaus’ father occasionally goes to the baron’s mansion to deliver some ordered equipment. He goes with his father and while his father is dealing with the baron he would walk in the mansion’s grounds and see Bella. She is a beautiful girl with a silver hair who is very shy to talk to others. It took months before they became friends, they eventually started to be close to each other because of the friendly and cheerful attitude of Archelaus who does everything just for him to be noticed by Bella.

“Don’t worry!” Archelaus replied “I got you!” then winked

Now that they are eighteen, they will embark on a journey that will change their lives forever and that is to enter the great academy of Arcania. They practiced for months already and now its days left before the actual examination.  
Bella rolled her eyes then proceeded walking fast straight to the path up to the forest 

“Wait for me!” Archelaus walked fast to be able to cope with her

These two are not really some normal students or adventurers you normally see. They possess great talents and skills that’s why they were given admission forms allowing them to try entering Arcania. The academy gives letters to the people who they see fit to become their students and not all are given that letter.

“Same as always?” He went in front of her stopping her from walking while having this smirking face  
Archelaus is this blue-eyed boy who is very cheerful in everything he does. He is very friendly to all the people he meets and always get in to trouble because of his annoying attitude but Bella already accepted all that he is that’s why they are friends until now. He has this hazel nut colored hair that shines in the sun  
They have this competitive attitude with each other, especially when it comes to clearing quests, that allows them to improve their skills even more. They always bet on who’ll finish the quest first with the highest number of kills.

“What are you talking about?” Bella smiled sweetly “Six” 

“What?” Archelaus was confused turning his sight to the surrounding

Archelaus didn’t notice that Bella was already killing camouflaged basilisks while he was busy playing

He laughed “There you go again!” then killed a hidden basilisk that attempted to bite Bella from the back

“Be careful” He handsomely smiled then looked at her

Trying to impress Bella, a basilisk suddenly jumped in front of him but before it tried to land Bella already killed it with her ~wind strike~

“You’re welcome!” She provokingly smiled “Seven”

This is how they do this competition with each other, Archelaus always lose because he has this cocky attitude that always tries to impress Bella

“You’re on!” Archelaus eagerly shouted

They went on killing the basilisks and obviously Bella won with seventeen basilisks killed while Archelaus only killed thirteen of them

“I won” She teasingly said to Archelaus while sticking her tongue out

“As always” He replied with a deep exhale

They laughed at each other while trying to collect the items that are needed for their quests to be accomplished

“Don’t move” Archelaus calmly said

Even though he has this cocky kind of attitude, he is a reliable person who always protect his friend especially the ones that are close to her like Bella. He is skilled in physical and magical combat and when combined he’s a person that is hard to match.

They stopped for a moment then suddenly a huge basilisk jumped out of nowhere trying to kill Archelaus

“A greater basilisk,” He said, “No, a behemoth basilisk” They went far from each other trying to avoid the basilisk

“What does a tier six monster doing in here in this forest” Bella confusingly said while having this inconsistent breathing

Higher tiered monsters are usually found in isolated dungeons that are needed to be purged or was requested to be cleared by the guild and requires many people to clear it. Tier 1 monster are normal monsters such as wild creatures that you can see in the wild like wild boar, wild bats and snakes, this type of creatures doesn’t really give any type of materials to adventurers when it comes to crafting materials, they just supply food resources when killed. Tier 2 monsters are monster that gives materials when they are killed. They come in many variations and are almost present in almost all monsters. They are also specialized in one type of physical ability that allows them to easily defeat their enemies such as rampage, agile, and sturdy. Tier 3 monsters are type of monsters that can cast a level 1 or level 2 type of magic such as fire, ice, water, light and dark, at the same time possesses a physical ability just like tier 2 monsters, an example of monsters that have these abilities are basilisks, orc shaman, lizard witch and gnoll wizards. Tier 4 monsters are higher than Tier 3 monsters because of their rationality, they can easily switch from level 2 to level 3 magic when threatened, creatures such as goblin general, ogre warlock and Harpy witches are considered as Tier 4 monsters. Tier 5 monsters are hard to kill monsters because of their capability to combine level 3 to level 4 magic that can easily harm humans or worst case kill them, ogre lord, orc lord and harpy queen are just one of the dangerous creatures that has enough power to easily rampage in a village of humans and kill its residents. Tier 6 monsters are mythical creatures that only appears in isolated dungeons such as caves and forests. They come in many variations when it comes to their capabilities some are giant, some are small and there are some that looks like a human that can easily wipe out a party of adventurers when trying to kill it. Creatures such as behemoth basilisks, Nymphs and Gorgons belong in this tier. 

“I don’t know,” He replied, “We can’t easily kill this though,” still trying to avoid the attacks of the basilisks “It’s twenty times the size of a lesser basilisk”

Behemoth basilisk are the highest form of a basilisk that has a skin that is solid as a rock. Normal tier magic is not that effective in killing it since its skin will only disperse it rendering it useless. People who can kill this are usually ranging from A class or higher.  
It’s very dangerous if this monster is not killed since it might ravage to the neighboring cities destroying many properties and killing many people  
Bella casted a spell creating a high magnitude of shockwave that came out from her staff. It cut the monster’s left frontal feet making it fall from the ground  
They went near each other trying to formulate ideas on how to defeat the monster  
She is now in her normal state now making her decision-making capabilities sharper

“Right foot” She calmly said to Archelaus 

“Roger” He smiled then rushed to get near to the monster’s foot while it’s still trying to recover

~Ignis gladio~ His sword produced red flames around it then he struck it to the monster’s other foot  
The monster shouted then turned its head to them. Its eyes began to glow then—

“Turn to your back now!” Archelaus shouted while also doing the same

Since it’s greater than a greater basilisk, the monster casted a powerful petrifying skill that turns enemies into stone even though they are not looking at the monster  
Both of their feet began to turn into stone slowly eating their feet then to their thighs while the monster is still casting the spell

“You know what to do right?” Archelaus said while turning its attention to Bella

“I know,” she rolled her eyes then began muttering words” Now!”

She snapped her fingers then the stone suddenly cracked and was destroyed

“Finish it already,” Bella said while they’re both already at the top of the basilisk’s giant head

“My pleasure” He smiled then struck his sword in the head of the basilisk

The behemoth basilisk was finally dead, and it gave them Behemoth scales, Behemoth Eyes, Behemoth Tail and Behemoth Tooth to sell in the adventurer’s hall that is priced very high since it is used as a rare material to create a weapon that is very durable at the same time of high quality  
“All right!” He shouted, “I told you taking a quest today is a good idea!” 

“Whatever” She only rolled her eyes then tried to collect other materials that they might sell 

“But thank you” He went in from of her and said this 

“You’re welcome!” She honestly replied, “Let’s go?” 

As they try to turn leave the place the earth started to tremble as another spawn of behemoth basilisk suddenly appeared in front of them

“Another one?” Archelaus mumbled “impossible!”

Then the earth started to quake again at their opposite direction. Another one appeared at their back then another one from their side.

“Three behemoth basilisks?” Bella confusingly said trying to assess what was happening, “What’s happening here?” 

“Dodge!” Archelaus shouted after seeing that the basilisks in the side of Bella is already attempting to strike her with its huge claws

Bella jumped in the air to the dodge the impending strike of the monster but as she was in the air she saw a girl in beautiful violet cocktail dress looking at them with this blank expression in her face.  
Archelaus also saw this and began to wonder what is happening. First, four behemoth basilisks including the one earlier in one place, and now a strange beautiful girl looking at them.

Bella suddenly shouted to Archelaus “Focus!” 

Archelaus finally returned to reality as another basilisk created a huge black slimy mucus-like thing in its mouth and threw it to him but he miraculously dodged it

“Ice, eyes” The strange girl suddenly talked while looking at him

He was first confused about the thing that the girl was saying. Of course, it has two eyes! He said to himself but then after how many seconds he then realize the thing that the unknown girl was talking about then proceeded in doing it

~Glacies oculi~ He uttered these words then suddenly his sword became frozen, fogs coming out from his sword

He rushed to get near to the one near Bella and landed on its forehead, he then pierced both of the monster’s eyes making it frozen thus shattering it  
The monster became wild because of the pain throwing Archelaus to the air. Archelaus then struck his sword above the monster’s head for it to be killed.  
As he was trying to get off the monster’s head, another monster rushed to him trying to crush him with its size but he somehow managed to dodge with some bruise in his arms because of the rocks in the ground

“This is no good” Bella warned Archelaus of the situation “It’s summoning its babies! We’re being surrounded!” turning her head in all directions as lesser basilisks appear  
Bella casted fire spells that killed the lesser basilisks since they are already near them  
They both looked at each other with this frightened-face trying to think about something that might save their lives.  
As they are running out of options they heard the voice of the beautiful child again

“Do you need some help?” She smiled 

The girl has this weird smile that might confuse you if she’s mocking you or just plain happy  
She has this violet hair that matches her violet dress. She looks like a princess, or someone who came from high nobility.

“Please!” Bella shouted, pleading for her life as she’s continuing to attack and dodge the attacks of the lesser and behemoth basilisks

“Okay” She said without any changes in intonation

As the little girl said that they felt a sudden joy in their heart realizing that it was not their end yet  
They looked her and began to be confused because she’s not doing anything and only raised her staff and struck it into the ground, but no magic appeared whatsoever

Why is she not doing anything? I though she’ll help us  
Bella asked to herself trying to assess what’s going on

Why is she not moving?

For five seconds they continued to look at the little girl then suddenly realized that there was no noise anymore. They looked at the surrounding then saw that all the surrounding basilisks, lesser and behemoth, was dead already

What? How did she—

Before she can internalize what was happening the little girl spoke

“Done” she looked at the two of them as her staff began to disappear

“H-ho-how did you---” Archelaus was so confused “There was an endless number of basilisks right? RIGHT!?” he went nuts

“Yes,” she just smiled, “and it’s gone now, you’re safe now” 

I still don’t know how she did that, clearing all the monsters in a matter of seconds, just who is she?

After many minutes they finally regained their composure. Having a consistent breathing and a clear set of thinking.

“I-I don’t know how to thank you for what you’ve done,” Bella said, “Thank you so much” She bowed to her as a sign of gratitude

“It’s okay” the girl replied “It’s only natural to save someone when they are in danger”

“B-but still,” Bella insisted “I can’t take you enough for helping us”

“You’re welcome” she replied, “Let’s go?” she turned around then point the direction in front of her

Bella, being a talented magician, has this magic that can see the auras of people but when she looked at the child she saw nothing. No aura is coming out of her, just like some rank-less humans who have not been given the chance to acquire magic when they were born

Both of them followed the child out of the forest and as they were walking they still couldn’t believe the fact that they were saved by a child who doesn’t even emit any aura.  
Silence started to creep in as the three of them continued to walk the path outside the forest. Bella wanted to say something, but she can’t, and she doesn’t know why.  
After a while, she somehow managed to collect some confidence and finally asked the girl something

“E-excuse me?”

There’s a sense of awkwardness in her tone 

“Yes?” The girl continued walking 

“Do you mind if I ask you something?” Bella said

“Sure!” She just replied with a smile 

“Who are you?” she asked without trying to sound arrogantly

“I am just random little girl who found herself lost in this forest trying to get to the city of Arcania” 

She continued walking while answering their questions and the two followed

“You can call me Galatea” She answered with a smile

We continued to walk and before we knew it we were already outside the forest 

“So, this is farewell?” Galatea laughed as she looked at them with this cute girl’s laugh

“I guess” Archelaus answered trying to be as normal as possible even though he hasn’t assessed what happened earlier yet

“Goodbye, thank you again for saving us” Bella showed again her gratitude to the little girl

“No need for goodbyes,” she said as she raised her staff “we will be seeing each other again soon” and with that she struck her staff into the ground and a large golden circular mirror appeared at her back. She went inside, and the glass was suddenly shattered into pieces

What did she mean when she said that we will be seeing each other soon? 

“Hey” Archelaus called Bella but she’s not responding, still looking at the place where that little girl called Galatea disappeared 

“Hey!” He called again “you okay?”

Finally back at her senses “Yeah, let’s go?” 

As they were walking in the fields nearly reaching Bella’s home they talked about what happened earlier  
“Did that really happen earlier?” Bella asked, “for someone who’s so small killing a Tier 6 monsters that easily as if it’s just her plaything”

“That happened alright” Archelaus responded while his hands are at the back of his head “I don’t really know what happened earlier, but I thank god that the girl was there to save us, if it’s not for her we wouldn’t be able to even talk by now” 

“You’re right” Bella finally accepted the fact that it indeed happened and that they must be grateful to that girl “Let’s go back at the mansion to eat then rest, we need to conserve our energy for the exam”

“Yep!” Archelaus, again with his cocky attitude, run as fast as he can to get to the mansion first “Let’s see who’s first” 

Bella just rolled her eyes and waved her staff

“Wh-what! Stop Cheating!” Archelaus complained because Bella casted a spell that entangled Archelaus to stop him from running


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

There is this place that exists in the northern lands of the continent of Algratia, a place that is considered as the heart of trade and commerce of all its neighboring countries. It is a sustainable place with abundant resources that allows its citizens to lead their lives to prosperity. It possesses technologies that no other countries have. There are also magical academies that creates and molds prodigies to be a leader and be part of the political hierarchy of the Kingdom when they graduate. It is a country that is being bench-marked by other countries to create exemplary results, may it be through trade and commerce, politics, natural environment, technology and magic. It is a country called Divania, a country in the northern side of the continent, that caters to millions of people. Its main capital, Arcania, is a vast city with over hundreds of thousands of people. Just like any other medieval cities, the royal family stays in the Royal Castle and other aristocrats such as the Dukes, Barons, and Viscounts have their own territories outside the Royal Capital. The Magical City of Arcania focuses its effort in producing prodigies in terms of magic so they invest a large portion of their budget, through taxes, to magical academies to further improve the facilities and the quality of the academe. 

 

There are many schools that produces prodigies in magic one of which is Arcadia, which is located at the heart of the capital, that is considered as the top performing Magic Academy that produces top quality students, individuals who pursue a career in politics and military or pursue their passion through improving magic are securing a place in here. The Academy’s students are mainly composed of the members of the aristocratic family, then the middle-class people and the unprivileged ones who strive to study magic to improve their state of living. It is an academy that operates a hierarchical system among its students. A system that divides the population according to their powers, classes ranging from the S class to the rank-less ones. Students who are in the top classes are guaranteed with a place in the society, especially those who are nobles who graduated with flying colors, that allows them to secure a high-ranking position either in the country’s military force or politics, while students who are in the lower classes who graduated are then evaluated as to what department in the country will they be assigned, some made themselves into merchants who sells magical potions, and there are some who used their knowledge to create weaponry and became blacksmiths. The country also operates a guild or adventurer’s hall for those people who wants to earn a fortune through quests, in which students from different academies are also allowed to join.

 

The Arcania Academy was originally founded in the time of the great war when Gods came down from the heavens to punish the Vanquishers, who sought to engulf the world with crimson flames. These people who call themselves as the Vanquishers are mainly composed of the Aristocrats of the Old who wants to rule the world in the palms of their hands and due to their greed, it evoked the wrath of the Gods hence the great war. They used forbidden magic to take control of the creations of the Gods and used it against them. The great war was put to end after many long centuries siding the Gods as victors. Even though winning the war, the Gods’ wrath didn’t end, every year until this very age they unleash creatures from the heaven to sweep humanity from the face of the Earth. They are the Gods of mankind at the same its destruction. That is why mankind’s only option is to create mighty heroes, specifically magicians, to defend humanity from the wrath of the Gods. Because of this move of the heavenly deities many threw their faith unto the ground, failing to understand why such circumstances happen. Some nation became powerful without religion, some still worship the Gods and became a nation who crusades its faith to others, and there are some who tries to find a way to slay them and take revenge.

 

The year is 406 of the year of Alethea after the great war. The academy will have its 406th year of operating as an academy who assures its students with great future. Its admission system is a rigorous set of challenges that only the strongest survives. The set of challenges are created by the headmistress herself to measure the capabilities of the aspirants that wishes to enter the academe. People from all over the country anticipates for this remarkable day, training and improving their power to be able to secure a spot in the academe and hone their talents in it.


End file.
